


Trevor's driving lesson

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [12]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Trevor wants to learn, James is not a good teacher and Brett is done with them both.





	Trevor's driving lesson

“So let me recap, you need my help because you destroyed a car… Because you let Trevor drive.” Brett sighs, he is glad the boys are okay, but what the hell were they thinking…

“Yeah, it was just a bit of training, he needs the driving licence,” James said, and Brett can almost hear the smile in his words.

“Obviously he won’t get it if he destroyed a fucking car, James.”

Aleks laughs echoes James’ one from the phone, Brett and him are sitting on the couch, a chihuahua on Aleks’ lap while Joe is busy with a customer outside. James insisted that Trevor and him just drove around, to “show him where the good places are !”. It sounded like a lie and was indeed one, but it’s not like they never did that before.

“Was it your idea, James ?  
\- Maybe ?”

It was not, Brett can tell when James is lying and smilling at the same time. He knows Trevor is nervous at the idea of driving around here, it’s bigger and messier than before. But James is not the best for driving lessons. No, at best he screamed and Trevor just abandonned the wheel.

“Tell me that at least it’s not your car.  
\- Nah, we took one from a parking lot,” he giggles “I took so many pictures, it’s a work of art !”

Brett puts on his glasses and takes his car keys on the small table, ready to go. But suddenly there’s Aleks’s phone to his face, showing a picture of the car Trevor sent him.

“Dude, can I come ? I want to see Trevor’s face when he sees you.”

The answer is a shrug and they both stands. Aleks puts the small dog (with the name of Peanut Butter) on Asher’s desk and the man looks at it, confused, but doesn’t say anything.  
Brett says some quick words to Anna and just like that they’re gone.

On the road they listen to metal and the more they approach to the car wreck, the bigger is Aleks’ smile. It’s the middle of the day and nobody around seems to care about the damaged car and the two idiots standing next to it, busy on their phones.

Brett rolls his window down, he represses his smile just so he can mess with Trevor. It’s the same dude who almost destroyed his back seat with a fucking milkshake after all.

“Boys, boys, boys, next time I’ll put you both on leash.”

Trevor looks up a second before looking down again, his smile is uneasy. James laughs loudly and walks toward Brett’s car, looking at him and doing a sudden bad impression of a seducer, all lashes, smile and even daring to boop Brett’s nose.

“Yeah, you guys are into that kind of stuff ? My friend and I needs a cab to get home, you think you can do that for us ?”

Brett rolls his eyes behind his glasses and Aleks is really fucking glad he filmed all the scene, even the little “Ew, dude” of Trevor still looking everywhere but at Brett.

“Hop in, boys, we’re gonna have fun,” Brett’s voice is as unimpressed as it is depressed but he plays the game anyways.

“You won’t regret it. I promise.”

James is really joyful today and that can be a good thing or a call for more trouble. Brett decides to play the security card, already thinking of a plan. The two get in the car and even there, Trevor refuses to meet Brett’s eyes in the mirror. Aleks is delighted and keep filming it all.

“Oh, I forgot !” James is still in his weird role play, and gives a piece of paper to Aleks with an address on it. “Can you drive us there please,I left my car there and I truly need it back as soon as possible” He winks when he knows Brett’s watching him. “Okay champ’ ?”

“It’s okay for you to leave your other car like that ?” now it’s Aleks’ turn to play, using a mocking seducing voice that can only make you run away if you hear it.

“Oh yeah, I called the assurance already, they know how to deal with that stuff, thanks though” Candid is something that is not suited for James, ever.

Trevor looks like he wants to die, but in a way he’s glad James is getting all the attention, so he doesn’t have to deal with Brett inquisition. But still, Aleks and James are jocking, doing a small talk and laughing about it but Brett is serious, driving and looking at his mirror to look at the young man.

When they finaly turn into the multi floors parking lot, Trevor thinks he’s safe. He feels like he and James will go together and so he’ll ask James to not go into Brett’s path for the rest of the day, at least.  
“Alright boys, here we are.” No joy in Brett’s voice and Trevor sweats a little more suddenly.

“Thanks big guy, I’ll repay you, my number is on the piece of paper.” James is ready to come down the car but the door is locked. He looks up and Brett smiles.

“I feel generous today.” He turns to face the guys on the back. “I feel like your friend needs some driving lessons and what a luck, I’m exactly what he needs.”

Trevor is livid while James and Aleks smile like the little shit they are.

“What about, me and the young boy take your car, and my friend here takes you home, is that good for you ?” They stay silent for a bit, so Brett goes on again “I insist.”

It’s not a question, really. So they nods and Trevor feels like crying because he’s so nervous he might die on the spot. Brett holds out his hand, waiting for James’ car keys who’s smile is gone since he knows his car is in danger.

“It’ll be alright, we’ll drive on low speed roads first, alright Trevor ?”

Trevor nods again, accepting his fate. He’s really glad James says nothing because he doesn’t want the pressure of Brett AND James combined. Brett unlocks the door and turns to Aleks this time.

“You take my car and James back to the shop, and you better not damage it or I’ll crush your pretty head with it, okay ?”

Aleks nods while smiling because he doesn’t really care. He pretty much damaged every car of the crew because of his attitude, Brett isn’t an exception really. Brett grabs Aleks’ face and gives a smooch on his forehead, the deadly affection they often say, Brett gives some contradictory signals when he’s mad.

“Alright boy, let’s go.”

They move then, Trevor walks like he’s in the death row but Brett is all smile. Aleks’ know the muscle man will be more gentle soon, even just for the sake of James car because nobody wants to hear a banshee’s scream anytime soon. And it’s not James’ fault if he can’t say no to Trevor really.

Aleks takes the wheel and James stays on the back seat, well alright then. Time for more role play.

“So, girl, you come here often ?”

James doesn’t really react, not even a smile of any kind. Too bad Aleks isn’t ready to drop the act, so he repeats the question.

“I don’t want to play anymore,” James answers, frustrated and watching out the window where his car is as they drive away.

“ah, come on sugar, your friend will be fine ! My friend Brett taught me how to drive you know ?”

Now James laughs but it’s not a joyful one, more of a “Oh god, save my car” kind. But really, he just decides to give up on that sweet car of his, he might as well play the game now.

“Boy, I really need a drink right now.  
\- Girl, I know exactly the place for you then, ever heard of cow chop ?  
\- That ugly place for dogs ? Mh…People seem to like it, is it a bar now ?  
\- I have a personnal bar in it, yeah.  
\- Smooth, you better have some cherry cola.  
\- Might have to stop on the road but you’ll have it, lady.  
\- Thanks, and some chicken tenders for my friend when he’ll come back from war.  
\- Sure thing.  
\- Do you have a good garage too ? Because I also might need the number of one.  
\- Everything you want, sweetheart !  
\- Okay, now fuck off.”

But Aleks continues, like a guide naming some places around the town that are fun, never breaking character even when they stop at a shop for the cherry cola, nor at the drive through for chicken tenders. James just looks around and wonder if his car will still be in one piece at the end of the day.

Later he’s chilling with Joe and the dogs outside, at the patch of grass, his cherry cola is long gone and he’s having fun. But his phone rings and when he looks at it it’s two texts, two pictures even. James honestly doubt his car will survive this. It’s Trevor with a weak smile on one picture, and a highway on the second. Lord have mercy, please.


End file.
